


From the Children, Truth

by gg113



Category: Naruto
Genre: Airplane Sex, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Detective!Madara, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Grooming, Investigations, Itama and Kawarma were not hurt, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, M/M, Mile High Club, Mother Complex, Porn, Rope Bondage, SVU - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Special Victims Unit - Freeform, This is basically an SVU episode, breath-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: Wealthy Businessman, Senju Hashirama, is investigated when a concerning drawing done by his young brother is reported to authorities.





	1. These are Their Stories. DUN.DUN.

Itama was led by the dark-haired man and women into the bright room next to the councilor’s room. He let his eyes wander in amazement, mouth agape, there were so many toys! 

He had been playing at recess when Miss Saratobi told him he needed to go with the men to answer some questions. He promised Kagami and Yuki he’d tell them what happened when he got back before the men led him away. He sped over to his favorite activity first. They had the box with the sharpener!

Sitting in the little red chair, Madara watched as the little boy, Senju Itama, began to color. The toys and activities were always present in the room to distract and calm children, as it was for when they needed to ask questions about a child’s home life. Madara hated he knew this. He ran a weary hand through his hair and sighed…he hated these cases. 

Especially because he knew Itama’s family, specifically Hashirama who he met as a boy, it was why when they had gotten the report of the picture Itama drew from concerned school administration, he had told his partner, Uchiha Sayoko, about his connection so she could take the lead. He knew protocol was to totally remove himself, but he needed to be there. Hashirama was like a brother to him, even if their families didn't agree, and if his baby brother was being abused, he owed it to him to be there for him and to find the bastard.

Following Sayoko, Madara gently closes the door behind him. Sitting across from little Itama cross-legged, they both take a deep breath as they begin the interview. Itama looks up at them, and smiles brightly, _God_, Madara despairs, _he has Hashirama’s smile_.

Sayoko returns his smile with one more muted, “Hello Itama, how are you doing today?” She asks.

Itama gives a shrug, “Okay, I guess, I was at recess playing with my friends when you came,” he finished with a small pout, Madara felt himself relax, ever so slightly, that was a trademark Senju pout. He’d seen it a million times from Hashirama, and, so far, Itama’s behavior was showing good signs. 

But. He had to check himself, and make sure his hope of Itama being okay didn’t skew his perception. 

Sayoko continues, “I’m sorry about that Itama, but this is important, we need to ask you a couple questions, is that okay?” She waited for Itama’s hesitant nod. “Do you remember drawing this?” She showed him the picture.

It was a child’s drawing of a bedroom done all in blue except the hair of the two people in it. On a bed, it showed a large brown-haired person on top of a smaller white-haired person. Given Itama’s unique hair coloring due to his partial albinism, the teacher had been understandably distressed and reported it. 

Itama lit up, “Yeah! I did it during free time I got a new blue from Kagami I wanted to use!” He tilted his head, “You wanted to ask me about my picture?” 

“Well,” Sayoko explains, “We wanted to ask you about who was in the picture because the boy in the bed looks like you,” she says, briefly glancing at Madara who tensed at the question. 

Itama gave a short giggle, surprising them both, “That’s not me, silly! That’s mommy! Of course, I look like her we have the same DNA!” he proudly shouted, mommy had helped him read fun books about science, and he was thrilled he had remembered that term, mommy gave him a treat when he remembered his terms at the end of a book.

Madara leaned forward, “Itama, what do you mean ‘mommy’? Hashirama told me your parents passed away a couple of years ago.” 

Sayoko, who had relaxed at Itama’s explanation, stills, confusion marring her face. 

They wait for Itama to answer. 

He scrunches his forehead at the man’s question, “No, that _ is_ mommy and daddy,” he said, slapping his hand on the table, some of the crayons roll off the little table. He knows who his mommy and daddy are!

Madara puts his hands up, “Ah, I'm sorry Itama, I was confused, forgive me?” He asked.

Itama gives him a blinding grin, “It’s okay! But can I go back to play now?”

At the detective's okay, he hurries back.

Sayoko turns to Madara, concern twisting her face, “Something’s not right here.”

Madara nods in agreement, “But I know someone who might be able to help us, Hashirama’s third brother, Kawarama, he’s in middle school, he should be able to give us a better understanding. Its 20 minutes away, if we hurry, we’ll catch him before school lets out,” he says swiftly as they race out.

He determinedly ignores the twisting in his gut. Hashirama is a good man, and he owes it to him to get this all sorted out.


	2. We'll be back after this commercial break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love Law & Order

The front desk takes one look at their badge and immediately calls the Headmaster. Madara eyes the frowning young man, blonde, probably a Yamanaka. 

Stepping forward, Sayoko greets him, sizing him up as well.

“Hello Headmaster, I’m Detective Uchiha Sayoko and this is my partner, Detective Uchiha Madara, we need to speak with one of your students, a Senju Kawarama, immediately.”

Narrow eyes glance between them, “What is the meaning of this? Kawarama is a good student, he would never do anything warranting a detective speaking to him. Don’t I need to call his parents first?” He asks.

Madara sighs, “Sir, Kawarama isn’t in trouble,” Madara leans in, so the staff at the desk, clearly eavesdropping, can’t overhear, “we’re with the special victims unit, and we need to talk to him, _ now_,” he finishes, with a growl.

Backing up quickly, the Headmaster nods jerkily, “Of course! I’ll take you to the councilor’s room, he’ll be brought to you,” when he remembers, “school is about to let out, what am I supposed to say when his mother comes to pick him up?”

Madara would like to see that conversation, considering Kawarama’s mother had been dead for six years. 

“Stall her, we need to ask him before anyone tries to influence his answers.”

The headmaster agrees, reluctantly, he hated to think anyone from that nice family would need to be investigated, but just in case, “my only stipulation is the school’s children’s counselor watch, just in case.”

Madara looks to Sayoko, with her agreement the headmaster leads them away.

Kawarama frowns as he’s led inside the counselor’s office, he was going to miss soccer practice.

Madara and Sayoko greet him and ask for him to take a seat. Confusion lining his face, Kawarama sits, with a small pout.

“Can we make this quick? Mom has to pick me up for practice in like, ten minutes.” He grumps.

Madara resists the urge to roll his eyes, he only met Tobirama once, as children, but he would recognize that grumpiness anywhere, and it was all his.

_ “Tobi, hurry! Hurry!” Hashirama yells as Madara watched as he pulled a little white-haired boy no more than five, behind him. _

_Arriving at their secret treehouse, Hashirama waves excitedly to Madara, “Madara! Madara, look! I brought Tobi! He’s my little brother!!” He yells, much to Madara’s annoyance, that idiot was going to wake the dead._

_“Oy!” Madara yelled down to them, hypocritically loud, “Shut-Up, dummy! Someone will hear you!”_

_Little Tobirama gives a disappointed glare between them, and called them both morons, but without yelling, which gets his point across, and demanded to go home. (Madara remembers feeling so offended a little kid like that was treating them like children. Now, he realizes, Tobirama had a point, shame that he never saw him again). _

Offering a small smile, Sayoko begins, “Kawarama, we need to ask you a few questions, do you understand?” She asks. Kawarama, ever the pre-teen, gives a shrug.

“Okay, Kawarama, can you walk me through what a normal day looks like for you?” 

Kawarama gives a put-upon sigh, “_ Well, _ first, Mom wakes me up, then I get dressed, and eat breakfast that mom makes for me and Dad.” 

Madara gets that Hashirama stepped into his father role, but did his brothers even know that he and his wife weren’t _actually_ their parents?

“Then, I wake up Itama to say goodbye, because my school starts first, then mom drives me to school. I go to Language Arts first, which I hate but whatever, then I go to, uh, Math! Yeah, Math with Iruka-sensei, PE, then Music, I play the piano! Mom likes that. Then I finish with History, but that’s _ boring_,” his nose scrunches adorably, he continues on, “So then, Mom picks me up and takes me to soccer practice, then, we pick up Itama from the after-school theater club, they don’t do much but Itama likes it, and Mom says it’s important to ‘encourage each other’s endeavors’.

Anyway, we go home and play around until Dad gets home, then we eat dinner, then we have bath time, I get to go last because I’m the oldest,” he preened, “Mom puts Itama to bed, and I get to stay up one more hour, because, of course, I’m the oldest, and then Mom and Dad put me to bed and Mom reads me a story, but not a kids one, like Itama! Then I guess Mom and Dad go to bed. I think that’s everything,” he finishes.

Sayoko and Madara blink in surprise at Kawarama’s speed. But it was a good sign, maybe they just blew everything out of proportion. After all, Madara hadn’t seen Hashirama in years, maybe he did just marry young and his wife took the role as their mother.

“I see. Kawarama, we just have a couple questions and we should be good to go, okay?” 

Kawarama gives another shrug, but it wasn’t as apathetic as before, “Go ahead!”

“Can you tell me how Itama saw this?” Sayoko pulls the drawing from before out.

Kawarama takes one look and cringes, “Ugh. That dumb butt. Itama got thirsty yesterday and went to go get mom for some water. He-uh, he walked in on-,” Kawarama made an uncomfortable blushing face, like he was constipated, “them, you know, doing it. He didn’t get it, but I personally feel scarred for life, and will never recover.” He says, seriously. 

Madara and Sayoko snort in unison, they can’t help it, this poor kid. Madara huffs and pats Kawarama’s head as they rise to their feet, “Kid, that truly sucks. I appreciate you talking with us, but I think we can wrap this up, Sayoko, you got anything?”

She shakes her head, still repressing laughter, “Nah, I think we crossed our T’s and dotted the I’s, Kawarama, it was nice to meet you. But, Do have any question for us?”

Kawarama jumps to his feet, ready to go as the bell had rung a few minutes ago, “Nah, thanks though, bye!” He turns to leave when a tall albino strides through, slamming the counselor office door wide open. 

“Mom!” Kawarama yells with glee as runs to her side, grasping her hand.

The Headmaster follows right behind, shooting the detectives an apologetic look.

Madara just stares. Any good, hopeful feeling about this whole thing having been a misunderstanding are gone. Because their mother is not some woman Hashirama tricked into raising his brothers, but none other than Senju Tobirama.


	3. aaaaaand we're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning bottom section has grooming and can be skipped completely

Kawarama’s mother draws him close, the air chilly from her obvious ire. 

Madara responds first, still dumbfounded, turning to the Headmaster, “_This _is his _Mother? _” He grits out.

Tobirama does not appear to appreciate that, as he zeros in on Madara, and Madara has no doubts that if looks could kill that he would be cremated by now with his ashes scattered in the wind. 

“I _am_ his mother, _Detective_.” Tobirama snarls.

Madara can feel a shiver run down his neck but refuses to flinch. Tobirama doubles down.

“How dare you speak to my sons without a parent present. If you so much as _ look_ at Kawarama or Itama again I’ll have your job, your creditability, and your life, _ detective_.” 

Madara only half-hears his threat, because he does not look like a ‘him’. Tobirama stands tall, taller than Madara, but with his already more delicate features and clad in a loose dress, if Madara hadn’t already met Tobirama, he would have never known the woman in front of him was the boy’s brother. 

A distressed Kawarama tugs at Tobirama’s hand, “Mom? Am I in trouble?” 

The mood of the room instantly shifts, Tobirama, previously a blink away from homicide, smooths his features and bends to kiss Kawarama’s forehead. 

“Oh, Sweetie, you’re not in any trouble, these people _violated your rights_ when they talked to without me or your father present. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He assures. 

Turning to the Headmaster, he continues, “And, you and I will be having a _conversation_ later about letting two detectives question my son without me present. Kawarama? Let’s go, Dear.”__

_ _The door slams behind them._ _

_ _Madara was left blinking in the dust. Did Tobirama not remember him? They may have been children, but he was sure he was more rememberable than that._ _

_ _Rebooting from the storm that was Tobirama, he grows incensed, turning to the Headmaster he berates him, “_That’s_ his mother?” He yells, stalking up to the Headmaster. “That’s Hashirama’s -” _ _

_ _“Madara!”_ _

_ _Sayoko pushes him back, motioning at him to shut up, before turning to the distressed Headmaster, “Sir, what do you know about the Senju family?”_ _

_ _The Headmaster slumps foreword, already resigned to losing his job at this point, so what the hell? “Their father, Senju Hashirama, I don’t see often, just around the soccer games, and their mother, as you just saw, Senju Tobirama, drops him off and picks him up, and attends all the student-teacher conferences.” _ _

_ _Madara raises an eyebrow, “What, no PTA?” _ _

_ _The Headmaster cringes._ _

_ _“Mrs. Senju made her point clear about how she feels about the PTA after attending the open house.”_ _

_ _Madara would have loved to see that._ _

_ _Sayoko takes the lead, “Headmaster, surely you noticed the age difference between the boys and their parents aren’t large enough for them to _ actually_ be their parents?_ _

_ _The Headmaster snorts, “Detective, do you have any idea how much the Senju donate to our school? To our _ city? _ Mr. Hashirama could claim a horse as his child and I would let it in, no questions asked.”_ _

_ _Sayoko shoots him a look, “I see. Thank you for your cooperation,” she turns to Madara, “We should go to their house, based on the schedule Kawarama gave us, we should beat Hashirama home.” No matter how frightening, Tobirama was most likely a victim, and they needed to talk to him before his brother got home. _ _

_ _Madara only gave an agreeing grunt as he sped out the door, Sayoko on his heels. Nothing about this situation was adding up, and what he inferred so far, sickened him. Tobirama was obviously barely out of his teens, if that, no matter how mature he acted, and the entire school turned the other cheek because a young woman married to an older man with a lot of money was normal enough no one questioned when the relationship started, even if, if Madara calculated from the time their parents died, was least five years ago. _ _

_ _Hashirama was older than Madara by a year, making him 25. That didn’t even touch on the brother part. Before the end of the day, he and Hashirama would finally meet again, and Madara wasn’t sure what he would say. How could he look his former best friend in the eye and ask why he’s pretending his brother is his wife? The mother of his “children”? _ _

_ _…God, he wanted a drink._ _

_ _

_ _ _(Tobirama sleeps soundly as another body crawls into his bed, only to awake as someone turns him over._ _ _

_ _ _“Hashi?” He whispered groggily. He could see Hashirama’s blurry, naked form through his squinted eyes._ _ _

_ _ _“Hi Tobi!” Hashirama whisper-yells as he cheerily pulls down Tobirama’s pants, holding his legs down when Tobirama instinctively pulls away._ _ _

_ _ _Tobirama tries to push his brother, “Anija, stop, I’m tired,” he says._ _ _

_ _ _Hashirama just gives him a loving smile as he finally pulls the pajama pants off and crawls over his smaller brother. Once positioned, arms bracketing his beautiful brother, Hashirama leans down for a deep kiss, muffling his Tobira’s protests. Tobirama clings to his big brother’s shoulders as Hashirama’s tongue invades his mouth, mapping out every detail, almost suffocating. Ever since puberty Hashirama liked to practice with Tobirama, Tobirama didn’t mind, not anymore, he just wishes Hashirama would practice during normal people hours so he wouldn’t interrupt his sleep, but he knew that was impossible with how Dad was._ _ _

_ _ _When Hashirama begins to grind down, Tobirama whimpers at his brother’s weight, he was so much bigger than him!_ _ _

_ _ _Pulling away, Hashirama kisses his way down his little brother, down to his perky nipples, lavishing them in attention relishing in the whine he earns._ _ _

_ _ _Tobirama cums as soon as Hashirama squeezes his cock. He pouts at his own lack of stamina. He and Hashirama had practiced _ so much _, but he still never lasts long. _ _ _

_ _ _Hashirama, ever the attentive partner, kisses Tobirama’s frown away, earning him a quick kiss in return. _ _ _

_ _ _Gasping relaxed and satiated, Tobirama widens his legs and lets Hashirama finish rutting against him. Hashirama won’t let them go all the way until Tobirama gets older, concerned his size could overwhelm his cute little brother, but Tobirama can at least do this for his brother. It would always be worth it for Hashirama's love.)_ _ _


	4. the people are represented by two separate but equal groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: grooming/porn at the bottom, can skip entirely

Before getting out of the car, Madara turns to Sayoko, “Why didn’t you want me to tell the Headmaster who Tobirama was?”

Sayoko’s lips press, “How long do you think Tobirama’s been under Hashirama’s control being brainwashed and groomed?”

Madara frowns, “At least four or five years, why?” 

The look she gave him was sad, “I did some research while you drove, their parents died in an accident the week Hashirama turned 18,” she says.

Madara lets his head drop into his hands, “Which means he would have been the next of kin for his brothers- fuck! Tobirama was what, 12?” Sayoko nods.

“The thing is, let’s say we can’t get enough evidence to get Hashirama, or even if we do, can you imagine what it’s going to do to their lives when this comes out? The last thing those kids need is to have teachers gossiping behind their backs before we even get anything to court. And I think we should pretend we don’t know who he really is, so we can use it later.”

Madara agrees with both points. He had been so furious, he almost screamed the Senju's secret to the Headmaster, which wouldn’t have done anything except probably get leaked by that coward and lead to a paper getting the story, then he and Sayoko would be dead because Tobirama will have killed the both of them for “hurting her sons”.

“Alright, you may have a point,” is all he says.

Sayoko gives him a shit-eating-grin, “did you feel pain saying that? You look like that pained you.”

“Fuck off.” 

They head to the ridiculously sized house, prepared for anything. 

To which Tobirama takes one look at them and slams the door in their faces.

They knock again, “Ma’am we need to speak with you, please open the door!”

Tobirama cracks open the door, “What do you want?”

“Mrs. Senju, please, we need to ask you some questions.”

“About what, after I picked up Itama, he told me about what you asked him,” The door widens as she steps forward. “I understand why you felt the need to act urgently, but you cleared it up, so there’s no reason to talk to my son’s again.”

Sayoko sighs, “Mrs. Senju, we just need to talk to you, the investigation brought up some issues that need to be cleared up.”

“Like what?” Tobirama’s eyes flashed. 

Like why you’re passing as a woman. Why you’re passing as your brother’s wife, your brothers’ mother. Madara would like any one of those issues cleared up.

“Like about how you and your husband met.” Is what Madara declares. He searches Tobirama’s face for panic or fear, finding none. Instead, his face goes blank.

“I see. In that case, come in, my husband will be home shortly.” He lets them in, Madara wasn’t ready to face Hashirama, but if they could talk to Tobirama alone they had to take that chance.

Taking the house in, Madara meets Sayoko’s eye, motioning to split up as Tobirama ushers the children upstairs before they see the detectives. 

Sayoko goes straight down the hall finding the bedroom and takes a guess it’s the master, as its ostentatious furniture is humongous with a California King bed with solid oak burrows on each side, not knowing how much time she has she peaks in the closet before rushing back.

Madara slips into the nearest room and winds up in the kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets, but it isn’t until he’s headed back to the hall, taking note of the pictures he passes. All happy smiles with the family. He stops dead at the last one, a wedding photo of Hashirama and Tobirama fully looking like a girl, but the horrifying part is how _young_ Tobirama looks next to his brother in a long, heavy wedding dress and how happy everyone is around them, their brothers, the priest, and the guests. Hashirama stands tall and beaming, fully grown, and Tobirama clearly hadn’t finished whatever growth sprout that would later hit him. Madara resists the urge to retch but can’t move away from the picture, horrified at the clear evidence that confirmed his suspicions.

“Madara.” Turning, his eyes drag from the picture to the smiling newcomer.

“Hashirama.”

(Hashirama cuddles Tobirama closer on the couch, pressing his leaking erection against his brother’s bottom, dragging against Tobirama’s favorite blue astronaut pajama’s. Groaning he bites gently down on his little brother’s sweet neck. He finally has Tobirama without any more obstacles, and now he can raise his family right, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Tobirama jolts, “Anija, stop, I’m trying to watch the documentary,” he whines, trying to pull away.

“Tobi,” Hashirama scolds, “what are you supposed to call me?”

Tobirama flushes and refuses to meet his eyes, but his voice squeaks out, making Hashirama’s cock pulse with pre-come.

“D-Daddy, please I-” Hashirama cuts him off, and bears his weight on his precious fiancée. Tobirama has to hold himself on shaky arms to not be pushed into the couch cushion and suffocated. 

“And why do you call me daddy?” 

“Because _you’re_ the man of the house.” He recites perfectly, Hashirama’s weight lifts a little. 

“And who are you?” Tobirama lifts his hips as Hashirama pulls his pants down and rubs Tobirama’s growing arousal, causing Tobirama to gasp and thrust up.

Tobirama doesn’t hesitate, “your wife-to-be, daddy!”

“And where does my wife belong Tobi?” He pumps him faster. His own large arousal presses against Tobirama’s soft, pale thighs. 

Tobirama knows this one by heart too, “-under you, daddy!” Hashirama strokes him to completion, as he pulls the plug from his wife-to-be.

Hashirama begins pressing kisses down his neck, “What a good wife I have, and a husband would never leave a good wife, right Tobi?” He inches in bit by bit, relishing in the friction against his cock, his Tobi was always so _tight_.

As his brother speeds up, building toward his pleasure, Tobirama thinks of little Kawarama and baby Itama upstairs, of the books he read when Hashirama told him to prepare to be a mother and wife, of what they instructed, of how happy they were now from his hard work, and of how he could never bear it if Hashirama left him and the kids.

“Yes, daddy.” His husband-to-be fills him with proof of his love.

Hashirama kindly lets him finish his show, his cock resting in Tobirama, where it belongs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Hashirama's already home is bc Tobirama called him from the car and told him to get his ass home NOW


	5. seriously heinous crimes are handled by police known as the special victims unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (warning, the bottom has underage rough sex)

Keeping calm had been the right choice, and no matter what his brother, Sayoko, his parents, and anyone else said, Madara could be calm. After introductions, and immobile as Hashirama kissed Tobirama on the cheek, Hashirama had invited him into his study for a drink. As they ascended to the third floor, he saw Tobirama speaking with Sayoko who had smoothly reappeared in the excitement, which put him at ease, he could distract Hashirama as long as possible while she tried to get answers. And, if Madara now had time to privately make his feelings known to his once-friend, that was good too. 

Once the door closed, Madara whirls around, “What the fuck happened to you?!”

Hashirama gives him a wry grin that has no business being as easy as it looks, “Good to see you too old friend,” he says. Hashirama glides to his desk and pulls out an expensive sake bottle Madara doesn’t even want to think about how many paychecks it would take to buy and pours them both a generous cup. Sliding it across the desk, Hashirama looks up to Madara expectantly.

“I'm not drinking that.”

“Madara, quit being a sourpuss, sit with me, lets chat. After all the fuss I’ve heard went on today, surely you need to talk to me, don’t you? And I never talk business without a drink.”

Madara took the drink and sat down but sighed loudly to make his annoyance known. 

Downing it in one go, he sat it on the table, “We’re here because of your brother.”

“Oh yes, terrible misunderstanding, but I admit I am glad to know the teachers are observant, imagine if someone was abusing Itama and we never knew because his instructors watching ignored the signs?” Hashirama sipped from his sake cup, filling Madara’s back up.

Madara stares, not only was that the most hypocritical bullshit he ever heard, but he had a feeling if anyone tried to hurt Itama, Tobirama stick his foot so far up their ass he’d kick out their teeth. 

“Wrong brother, Hashirama.” He gives Madara a head tilt reminiscent of a confused puppy.

“Then I’m afraid I don’t understand, Madara.” 

He did. When they had been kids Hashirama’s obvious manipulation through kindness had been almost cute, now, it was frightening. He downed another glass. 

Tobirama led the detective to the sitting room.  
Declining Tobirama’s offer of tea, Sayoko takes in the large, but simply decorated, room. A stark contrast to the bedroom she had seen. She turns back to be startled when she comes face to face with the regal woman. Hiding her amusement, Tobirama gracefully lounges on the white couch.

“Let us begin, shall we,” Tobirama sips her pomegranate tea. “What would you like to know, detective?”

Following suit, Sayoko sits opposite of her, on the large brown armchair and takes out a notepad, “For starters, I would like to know how you met your husband.”

“We grew up together.” Sayoko takes a steadying breath.

“…As brothers?”

If Tobirama is surprised, she doesn’t show it, “We did use to think so, but things change,” The teacup is placed on the porcelain saucer.

“Mrs. Senju, are you saying you are no longer brothers? You do know marriage doesn’t erase that fact.”

“No, detective, we never _were_ brothers, I was a part of a further branch of the clan, but his father did take me in when my parents died, and as for me, I was simply dressed more masculine back then, Hashirama and I grew up and we realized the bond we felt was more than fraternal, and so, the rest is history.” Tobirama rested a sharp chin on her hand. “If you have any doubts, I assure you we have the paperwork.” 

Sayoko bet they did. Senju was old money and old connections, if the second son of the head family disappeared and Hashirama ended up in a relationship with a similar-looking young beauty? Well, suddenly everyone would remember the young beauty, and the second son would be forgotten. She couldn’t help the pity that rose in her, making sure not to show it. This boy never had a chance, as soon as his brother set his sights on him, it was over. Now, Senju Tobirama, a woman, a wife, and a mother stood in the place of whoever she was before.

Before she can ask another question, the door upstairs slams and stomping is heard coming down the stairs. Rising, Tobirama pulls a displeased sneer.

“Must he crash through the house? He’ll scare the children.”

Sayoko runs to meet Madara at the bottom of the staircase. He looks manic, “We’re leaving right now. Let’s go.” Startled, Sayoko follows, excusing themselves from the Senjus, but when she lifts from her bow, she stops, just for a moment. 

She knows this relationship is the result of grooming and brainwashing and probably countless other horrible factors. But. The way they stand next to each other. Like they’re guarding staircase, Hashirama’s shoulders pulled back with a hand on her waist, and Tobirama, with crossed arms leaned ever so slightly in. She realizes, it’s the children. They’re stationed like Madara and her are going to steal them or something, taking note she quickly follows the furious Madara. 

Once she parks the car she turns, “Okay, so can I ask what the fuck was that?”

Madara just radiates from his seat, hands trembling as he stares ahead at the dull grey parking garage wall. 

“I gave him a chance.” 

She raises an UchihaTM eyebrow at him.

“To what, exactly?”

Madara laughs, “To explain, as friends, _why_ he did it. And you know what he said?”

“What?” She asks.

“True love, He said. He said they were two passionate people in love, and age was a barrier he wasn’t going to let stand in the way. Like it was some- some- parking ticket! Like he didn’t molest his little brother! Like he didn’t-” He takes a calming breath, aware how close he was to tears, mandatory anger management taught him _ some _things after all.

Sayoko leans back, “Did he say anything else? Anything we could get him on?” She earns a huff.

“Doubtful, he spouted some bullshit about them never being brothers in the first place, lied straight to my face, like I wouldn’t remember all the times he talked about Tobirama and the time he brought him. Asshole.” 

He sighs.

“I will give him this, I asked him point-blank, if it was Tobirama’s age that attracted him, and he reacted normally, thank God. Got furious I would even suggest it, like that’s not exactly what he did to his brother. Bastard.” Madara sighs, again, “I think we need to talk to Dr. Yamanaka, if she can profile him based off the information we know, we may be able to understand their relationship better and any weak points.”

Sayoko gives him a small, encouraging grin, “All right, I call her up!” 

(He laces the black lace-topped corset up tight. It was important after all, as soon as his darling turning 16 they could finally wed, and everything had to be perfect. 

“D-Daddy, it’s very,” he wheezed, “tight.” 

Hashirama gives him a peck on the cheek, “It needs to be darling, look how it accentuates your breasts.” He gives a firm squeeze of Tobirama’s chest, adoring how grope-able they were thanks to the injections and corset. “And, it trains your waist!” If it made Tobirama weaker and breathier, that was just a very nice side benefit. 

Leaving Tobirama on the bed, Hashirama goes to the underwear drawer and pulls out a white silk pair of undies with a hole in the back. These were Hashirama’s favorites, Tobirama was sensitive to certain fabrics so silk was always an easy go-to, but the white along with the cute pink bows made Hashirama adore it. He usually had to buy replacements though, due to his enthusiasm. 

Grinning wildly, he gently slides them up his fiancé’s legs, making sure to squeeze those delicious thighs. Pulling away, Hashirama walks over to settle in a chair directly next to the bed. Pulling out his cock, he asks nicely for Tobirama to put on a little show. He refuses at first, his poor wife-to-be is so shy about these things. So, Hashirama _tells_ Tobirama to put on a show. His darling just needs someone to take charge that’s all. 

Tobirama does his best, flushing while trying to catch his breath from barely any exertion. He runs his hands over his body, lower and lower to his sensitive areas, making sure Hashirama can see all of it.

Hashirama pumps his cock to the erotic scene, as Tobirama begins to finger himself through the hole of the panties, whining for his daddy. 

Releasing his cock, he beckons Tobirama over, struck with a brilliant idea. Spreading his legs, he takes a moment to admire his little fiancé on her knees, before pressing his erection to her lips. Tobirama’s crimson eyes are always so pretty when he took him with his mouth. They took on a sheen when they did this, a natural reaction but it never failed to excite Hashirama, even if he never could get more than halfway down, but that stopped tonight. If Tobirama wants to be a good wife, she _will_ take all of her husbands. 

Standing abruptly, Tobirama chokes as Hashirama grabs his hair and slowly fucks his mouth. Sliding in and out of that wet opening of his love is _divine_. Pulling out, Hashirama watches as Tobirama struggles to catch his breath, and immediately plunges back in. 

Tobirama’s hair has grown quite a bit since their parent’s passing, allowing Hashirama a good grip which he uses to make Tobirama take him to the hilt and _hold_. Right as Tobirama’s eyes roll back Hashirama releases him and pulls him up to his lap. Tobirama hugs him tight panting harshly. His fiancé is so cute! His girth was still too much for her sometimes, poor thing, but practice makes perfect!

Positioning Tobirama right above his cock, Hashirama nuzzles her neck, lovingly. Tobirama returns the gesture, only to rear back when Hashirama begins bouncing him up and down on his cock without warning! Clinging to his daddy, Tobirama holds on as Hashirama fucks into him like a fleshlight. His silk-clad erection rubs against Hashirama’s abs causing him to yelp at all the sensations. Hashirama begins licking into his mouth, determined to rob Tobirama of breath. 

Tobirama cums first, as always, with a desperate gasp, and the tightening around Hashirama’s cock has him following right behind. Groaning, Hashirama rests his head in Tobirama’s soft hair, hands gripping the corset-covered waist (he'd have to thank his uncle for the idea) cuddling him close. He was right, Tobi would be such a good wife.)


	6. You know who I love? Jack McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bottom rough underage sex

“…So what do you think?” Madara and Sayoko looked expectantly at Dr. Yamanaka, who sighed. She got their case file a week ago and none of it was looking good.

“Officially or unofficially?”

Madara snorted, “Both.”

Leaning back, she took a deep breath, “Officially, and I need to strain how much I am limited do to never meeting the people in question, I think if you separated them immediately, and got Mrs. Senju in to a deprogramming program she would possibly be okay after a few years, at least 3, though. But that’s not even accounting for the children, and Mr. Senju would have to be in prison for it to be feasible, she would need that reinforcement that what he did was wrong and that he can’t get to her or the children.”

Sayoko’s shoulders droop, “And unofficially?”

“You’re fucked.”

Madara leans forward, “Why? You just said it was possible!”

Dr. Yamanaka regards him with a raised eyebrow, “And officially, it is.”

“So, why is it impossible?”

“Because the closest I’ve seen to a case like this is spies captured from North Korea or cult wives rescued from compounds.”

Madara blinks back, stunned, “What?” 

“Tobirama, from what you’ve told me, does not appear to have developed any sort of disorder by being groomed under his brother, which tells me he does not feel distressed even if he understands the relationship is not normal, as evidenced that the children are not abused or groomed in the same way that happened to him. 

His brother, from what it sounds, seems to bare some traits of sociopathy _and_ psychopathy, which makes him extremely successful in manipulation, because he has just enough emotional intelligence to connect with people, and the enough of a disconnect from empathy to use that connection for his own purposes without remorse, although whether its inherited or from abuse is unclear. 

From what I can gather, something happened when Hashirama was a child to make him want to basically remake his family into his image, and the only person he felt suited to the job as woman of the house, given the criteria he seems to go by, which was likely informed by a traditional family and a still largely sexist society and religion, which is a mother who is not only the perfect mom to the children, but a younger, attractive, caring wife as well. 

And I don’t think he cares about genitalia, the transforming of Tobirama was likely to make him better fit Hashirama’s idea of what a perfect wife should look like, which was in a sexually pleasing manner to him, like large breasts. 

It also served a purpose of keeping Tobirama dependent on him, most likely exploiting the more sexist rules of society, like always obey your husband or never question your father, or you’re a terrible daughter or wife. By transforming Tobirama over time into this role, Hashirama would be able to control Tobirama without fuss and be able to show her off, which is where his more narcissistic nature comes in as well. 

If was a normal incest situation, this would be the end of it, because as time went on and the victim moved out of the person’s control through 3rd party connections, or growing older and independent, the victim would realize they feel trapped or unhappy and _want_ to be away from the perpetrator. This is why isolation is so important for abusive relationships, and because Tobirama was homeschooled, Hashirama had the perfect opportunity. 

The situation is more complicated though, because Hashirama got to him so young. For Tobirama to grow up and make 3rd party connections and not have a realization of wrongness in the relationship tells me that Hashirama balanced Tobirama’s feelings with his increasing control in a way unusual of an abuser.

For example, if he was crossing a sexual boundary, and Tobirama said ‘no’ he could ignore it, and Tobirama wouldn’t feel like he was violated because the unspoken rules say wives must obey husbands, not vice versa, so she had no expectation of being listened to and that was okay. 

However, Hashirama made no move to stifle Tobirama’s pursuit of education something he obviously loves, but he didn’t have to-” She waves her hand, taking a sip of coffee. 

“-Once Tobirama took the role as a mother, he took on the emotional labor and the physical work of raising the children, so while Hashirama never stopped him, he likely slowed his own education because he suddenly had to raise two kids, both very young. 

It’s a false choice, but it works, because now, Tobirama feels in control of the thing he enjoys, even if he’s not. This makes him feel equal, so he doesn’t feel distressed or abused, so when you go in and accuse Hashirama of manipulating her, she feels insulted, not touched or relieved. 

Most likely Hashirama obtained or even wrote books that explicitly stated things of that nature, likely religious or pseudo-science-based stories about families falling apart or being doomed by the wife disobeying the rules. He’s essentially a small cult leader.

But then, there’s another facet, because for Hashirama to cross the original boundaries and convince Tobirama to take that role, there had to be outside circumstances to make Tobirama believe if he didn’t, something terrible would happen and that’s not normal, so that’s why I believe there was abuse but I’m uncertain. But because he got to him so young, Tobirama likely does not believe he can be happy, or the kids can be happy without Hashirama which is what we usually see.

Usually, in brainwashing, there is a common ‘enemy’ to defend against, in cases of cults or abusive relationships, usually friends looking to tear them down or some other outside threat. It is a constant us vs. them mindset, not unlike war. What Hashirama did instead, was not point to a specific enemy, but instead convince Tobirama that if they separate or Tobirama breaks social norms by telling people about their situation, it can lead to hurting the children, which makes it much harder to combat, because if you expose this and take it to court it likely will hurt them, so you’ve proved him right…in Tobirama’s mind,” she clarifies taking note of Madara’s offended expression. 

She continues, “This inspires loyalty from her because she already was their brother before, now she’s their mother, making that bond ten times fiercer. How many wives wouldn’t leave their abusive husbands because they were good fathers? They can rationalize the abuse to themselves, but when turns toward the children is usually when they get the resolution to escape. And you have to remember, she doesn’t even see it _as_ abuse. 

This means, as long as Hashirama never hurt the children or broke the few standards of a husband or father, then Tobirama will be able to justify anything. Hashirama sexually assaulting him when he’s a minor? He’s going to marry him, it’s his wifely duties. Hashirama forcing him to become a woman? Doesn’t he want to be a good wife? A good mother? If people see a _man_ acting like their mother, people could talk and ostracize the children!” She takes a deep breath. 

“You see what I mean? We typically see this mindset in cult wives, and remember this is speculation at best, for all I know they really were childhood sweethearts and Hashirama was typical in acting on his feelings, even if she was too young. Their behavior mimics that as well.

Honestly, If I didn’t know they were brothers, I’d probably assume that’s exactly what happened, based on their interviews and the press releases about them, whatever connections the Senju have are fucking scary and I don’t envy you.” She shakes her head.

“I’ve researched this for the last week and it still has my mind reeling trying to figure out their behavior.”

Madara and Sayoko digest this in silence. Finally, Madara leans forward, “So complicated, but not impossible. Are there any weak points you think we should target, should we threaten to expose their connection or something?”

Dr. Yamanaka winces, “I wouldn’t unless absolutely necessary, not only would it likely increase their loyalty to each other but considering you’re the only one who can identify her as his brother and I doubt their going to give you their DNA, you’ll probably be humiliated. No offense.”

Madara waves it off, “Figured, had to ask.”

Nodding, she resumes, “I really wish I could help more, but I honestly can’t say, if I give advice based on what we know and it's completely wrong, it could exacerbate any abusive behavior.” 

Sayoko gives her a grim smile, “We understand. Thank you again, Doctor.” 

“Anytime, detectives.”

Back at the precinct, they talk options. 

“We _could_ try to go after him for sexual abuse of a minor-”

“With exactly _what_ evidence?” They both jump and whirl around.

“Indra! How the hell are you?” Madara asks. Indra was his favorite cousin by far. It was Indra’s determination to be focused on special victims that inspired Madara to finally go to work in law enforcement, before, he had rebelled against the family tradition, but Indra showed him how much good Madara could do in this department, ‘helping the helpless’ he called it. Now, his cousin was the Lieutenant of their station at 29 years old.

Indra gives him an unimpressed look. 

“I would be much better if I hadn’t just gotten off the phone with my brother, who apparently is acting as the Senju main family’s attorney and said if either one of you go near any of the Senjus again without him present, we can all kiss our asses goodbye, so, _not well_.”

“Sir we can explain-”

He just shakes his head, “Don’t bother, I’ll read your reports later, besides I trust you much more than I trust him, now, what _do_ you have on the esteemed Mr. Senju?”

Sayoko leans forward from her chair, “Not much, I’m afraid, With Madara’s testimony we could bring up a charge of incest, but without corroboration or Tobirama, we got jack.”

Indra’s brow furrows, “What about servants? Distant branch members? A family that big, surely they know what he did to his brother?”

Madara huffs a wry laugh, “Paid off or gone, everyone swears up and down Tobirama was always a girl and a distant relative, and they’re sticking to it.”

“May I see the file?” Indra reaches for it on top of Madara’s monstrosity of paper files on his desk and begins to read.

“Wait. This says they married when he was 16?”

They nod. Indra sighs, “Then you can forget it, if what you say is true, we can’t prove he molested Tobirama before the marriage, and the law still doesn’t recognize spousal rape. Also, if she is a man, then we can’t charge Hashirama with rape at all, but with sodomy, a class D felony. And that would be if we had a complaining witness.” He looks back down at the file, pacing. Madara and Sayoko sigh and wait for him to finish. 

“What’s this about the parents? Can you pull it up?”

Madara rushes to pull up their case on the computer, “Yeah, it says they died in a car accident 7 years ago, ran off a mountain road in the middle of the night, police ruled it an accident. No evidence of drinking or a 3rd party were ever found.”

Indra looks between them, “So a predator gains control of his victim the week he’s old enough to have guardianship and his parents die in an accident?”

Sayoko and Madara share a glance and are already rising when Indra demands they check it out.

“And please find evidence this time!” Madara rolls his eyes.

“Tell Izuna I’m gonna be late!” 

“You tell him, punk!”

(It was their wedding night, Hashirama sighed with happiness. Finally, in the eyes of the law and everyone around them, Tobirama was his, now all that was left was to consummate the marriage. 

Turning, Hashirama leers at his wife, tied to the bed, gagged, blindfolded, and as beautiful as ever, how could he get so lucky?

Their first time tonight had not been as romantic, but rough and passionate as he took him against the wall of their room, determined to hear his wife’s cries of ecstasies. The wedding gown was hiked up and her white, silk panties ripped off. After being denied for so long, he deserved to be a little forceful. Six long months they agreed to stay celibate to make the night more special. One of those marriage books had said some bull about it, but Hashirama agreed, and if he drugged Tobirama’s dinner on occasion to play with his fiancé, that was his business. Besides it’s not like he _raped_ her (because he couldn’t penetrate her without her knowing), so it was fine. His Tobi had his whole body at Hashirama’s mercy to play with, and play, he did.

Laying next to his wife, Hashirama watches Tobirama writhe in pleasure from the vibrator in her. Her lingerie is all white silk, damp from their activities, and Hashirama takes pleasure ripping it off. He slowly strokes himself as he increases the intensity of the vibrations with the remote. Oh, Tobirama is perfect. Hashirama speeds up, turning the vibrator all the way up, as Tobriama screams in pleasure through the gag.

Hashirama finishes by pressing her breasts together and fucking into them quickly, spattering his spunk on them. After several years they had really grown so well, so perfect. He adjusts himself so he’s on top of her, missionary style, but takes the moment to admire her, his wife is so sensitive!

She still writhes on the vibrator, and from her muffled tone, Hashirama is certain she’s begging for relief. Hashirama pulls the vibrator slowly out, dragging against her sensitive spot. As soon as Tobirama relaxes, he slams it back in, grinning at her yelp.

He fucks her open. Slides his fingers along the toy until she’s stretched enough and on the next thrust, he slides in with it. She goes still. Hashirama unties her blindfold and gag, wanting to see all her pretty crimson eyes as they made love.

Keeping eye-contact, panting, Hashirama begins pushing into her again and _again_ determined to drive her crazy with pleasure. 

Finally, Tobirama begs him to touch her cock, “Please, Daddy, I need it!” She cries desperately.

Music to his ears.

Pulling the vibrator out and setting it down, he grasps her hips, thrusts punishingly into her sweet heat as one large hand wraps around her pretty cock, pumping it swiftly.

“Now Tobi, it’s not daddy anymore, we’re married now, so what am I?” He coos into her ear. Her cock held firmly in his hand.

Tobirama begs again, “Please, Anata! Please let me cum!”

Hashirama grins so wide Tobirama’s surprised it doesn’t split his face. 

Baring down, Hashirama pumps Tobirama’s cock furiously until, with a shout, he comes undone. 

Hashirama gets up and slowly pulls out. Pressing a quick kiss to his wife's cheek, he silently leaves and returns from the bathroom, and gently cleans them up taking extra care of her wrists and ankles, earning him a small happy smile from his lovely wife.

Leaning back Hashirama sighs with contentment, “Oh sweetie, that was wonderful, I’m so happy we’re married.”

Tobirama turns his head, blushing, “…me too, Anata.” Hashirama feels the shivers of arousal. He wants Tobirama calling him that _all night_. 

Turning to his blushing bride, he cuddles close. As soon as he recovers, he plans on pulling out more toys, so its import she rests now, after all, they have plans for the rest of the night. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely happy with this chapter but had to get through it for the rest of the story, oh well. Hope you liked it though!


	7. I love Abby the assistant DA too, she was a badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for bottom, underage

Madara answered his cell without looking which had been a mistake, the huge, fat mistake. 

“Hello?” 

And really, who was calling this late, he _just_ got off work, and only because Sayoko forced him to. Now, he was stuck in a grocery store trying to figure out the best deal to make his paycheck stretch for the damn produce. 

“Madara! You haven’t called or visited; I was getting worried.” Hashirama says.

Madara damn near drops the broccoli, earning a side glance from the grocer next to him, unstocking the carrots. Making a face back is instinctive, then he collects himself.

“Hashirama what the fuck are you calling me for? I am investigating you. We can’t talk! Besides I don’t _want_ to talk to you!”

The grocer huffs in offence, visibly finished unstocking and just standing there, Madara stares him down as he bags his broccoli.

“Madara don’t be mean! We used to be so close as kids, and what do mean investigation? I thought we cleared up that misunderstanding?”

Dammit, he didn’t mean to say that. Madara ties his bag and moves down to the celery, the grocer moves down to the broccoli. Madara’s eye twitches but ignores the pest.

“Don’t even start, Hashirama, we both know the truth, I don’t know how we could’ve ever been friends, for God’s sake man, he’s your brother!”

The grocer leans in closer. That’s it.

Madara gets right up in his face, using the celery stalks to poke him in the chest. “Hey, asshole, can I _help_ you?!”

The grocer, clearly flustered, makes the mistake of trying to argue with him, “Sir, I am the manager and your language is –” 

“Ohhh the manager! He’s the manger! Well you can manage my _foot_ up your ass, you pompous piece-of –”  
“Madara? Are you threating a grocery store manager at 12:30 in the morning?” Hashirama bemusedly asks.

“SHUT UP!” He slams the phone shut.

Backing down, he sneers at the manager and checks out, the manager clearly still following him. He feels a bit better when Yuki, the cashier he usually chats with, gives the manger the middle finger when he turns around, pretending to be busy. Thanking her, he leaves, and once in the car, he pulls his phone back out.

He shouldn’t do it. He already tipped Hashirama off about not closing the investigation, but– But if he can keep Hashirama talking or get closer, maybe he can find something related to their parent’s death. He calls back.

“Hello?” Madara chokes, that was not Hashirama. Fuck. That scratchy voice belongs to Tobirama, well then. 

“Hello? I was calling Hashirama back- It's me, Madara.” God this was awkward. 

Silence. Then, “I am aware. He’s in the bathroom, he’ll be out in just a moment.” Silence again.

Madara contemplates smashing his head against the wheel, but he decides against it.

“S-So, uh, how are things?” Tobirama looks at the phone, baffled. 

“_Excuse me?_”

Oh God, this whole night was a mistake, this whole day was a mistake. Why was he trying to small talk? He can’t small talk to save his life, but he _needs_ to get Tobirama to warm up to him, because if he’s talking to them as a friend, he doesn’t need their lawyer present. He powers through. 

“I know things got kinda crazy, so, uh, how are things?” Tobirama pulls the phone away, again, staring at its bright screen.

“Fine, thank you for asking. Considering _you_ were the cause.”

Madara leans forward, clutching the steering wheel, “Hey! We were doing our job! Your kid’s the one who drew porn!”

“I beg your pardon. It was a stick figure. In CRAYON!”

“That still counts!”

“It most certainly does not!”

“Honey? Who are you talking to?” Hashirama had come out of the bathroom when he heard her yelling. 

Tobirama turns to him, throwing him the phone, Hashirama catches it easily, “Your dumbass friend, he hasn’t changed a bit. Now, I’m going back to bed.” With a huff, she settles back in, pulling the covers up.

Hashirama gives her a kiss goodnight and goes into the study to not disturb her anymore.

“Madara?”

“What.”

Hashirama grins a little to himself, his friend was still the same hothead.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner? You can meet the kids as their dad’s friend, and we can really catch up while you see everything for yourself. I swear I wasn’t lying, Madara. I do want us to be friends again.”

Madara fights with himself, it wasn’t appropriate, but if it could help put him way…

“…Fine.”

Hashirama brightened, “Great! Come by at seven, and we’ll have everything ready! Bye Bye!”  
He hung up before Madara could change his mind, honestly, his friend was too transparent. 

Madara stared at his phone, before sighing deeply and starting the car, he’ll deal with this tomorrow. 

(It had taken some convincing, but Tobirama agrees to a honeymoon a year after their wedding. Itama and Kawarama were a little older so would be coming too, but a nanny for each would take care of them for the majority of the vacation while he and his wife spent _quality_ time together, Hashirama giggled.

Tobirama was such a good mother, she didn’t want to leave them behind with a sitter, so Hashirama made accommodations, the nannies had been personally chosen, and both had qualifications uncommon in their profession, just in case. Tobirama made a schedule they were to adhere to customized to the boy’s personalities and interests, like the food they were to eat, places to go, things to that nature. The boys were excited for the trip too, thrilled for a vacation away from their home, and they were behaving so well, Hashirama sighs, what a good family he has. 

The private jet’s door lowered as they boarded. Hashirama and little Kawarama enter first, followed by Tobirama holding baby Itama. Once they’re up in the air, the nannies take the children to the back cabin, giving the parents their privacy.

Behind them, Hashirama closes and locks their cabin and sprawls across the large chair. Tobirama pours them both a glass of wine and hands it to him as she slides into his lap.

Hashirama leers, making a show of looking down her low-cut dress while she rolls her eyes. She gets his attention back with a quick series of kisses, before clinking their glasses in a toast, “To us.”

Hashirama nuzzles her neck, “To us.” 

Once they were a bottle down and working through the next Hashirama starts grinding against his wife groaning at the sensation.

Tobirama isn’t much better, flushed from the alcohol.

“Anata! That’s not apro-aprore-fuck. The kids!” He flails, trying to lean back, but Hashirama keeps a solid grip on his hips.

“But darling, I _need_ you,” he whines. 

Before she can respond, he captures her mouth, reminiscent of their wedding night, plundering until she was breathless.

He feels his way down her back, squeezing her pert ass, before giving it a good smack. Tobirama jolts and pants into his mouth, keening as his other hand slides under her short blue dress, pressing the front of her panties, these were all red lace with black little bows. 

Hashirama is determined to ruin them. 

Tobirama claws at his pants, all but ripping them open. Once his cock is out, Hashirama rubs Tobirama’s cute little cock through the panties faster, Tobirama grabs his prick, pumping it harshly.

Groaning, Hashirama gets a brilliant idea, genius really. Standing abruptly, he carries Tobirama to the mini bar, and makes her bend over, ass in the air.

Tobirama catches her breath but turns to see what her husband is up to. Hashirama just gives her a cherub smile before getting on his knees. Tobirama gasps as Hashirama goes under her dress to pull her underwear down _with his teeth_. Once around her heels, she kicks them off, and in that brief moment of distraction, Hashirama leans and buries his face in her ass. Tobirama freezes, not expecting that.  
Hashirama doesn’t waste any time eating out his wife like his life depended on it. Spreading her cheeks to get better access earns him a scream muffled by her biting her own arm. The cabin wasn’t soundproof, but he doesn’t care, he wanted to hear his wife make every sound under the sun. 

Going faster, Hashirama reaches around and pumps her cock at the same time. Tobirama does not last long, and once she cums, her legs go wobblily, and Hashirama stands up to catch her, victorious. 

Panting and dizzy from the sensations, Tobirama lets Hashirama finish opening her up and slide in without any objection. He bends her back over the bar, a hand firmly gripping her hair, and begins jackhammering into his wife, chasing his release. 

“Hashirama! Oh! Oh! Yes! Oh God, Yes!” Poor thing must be oversensitive by now. Must be feeling every drag and push, every tightening of her husband’s hands on her waist, and every bite pressed into her neck.

Hashirama feels as she tights around him, releasing again, causing him to follow, “Oh, Darling, fuck!”

She feels him coat her insides, the warmth causing her to push back at the feeling, “Anata, oh!”

He leans over her as they catch their breaths, not pulling out. He licks at his bite marks littering her neck and back, groaning as he gropes her large chest.

“Happy Anniversary, Sweetie,” he sighs into her neck.

Tobirama covers his hands with her own, letting him hold her up, “Happy Anniversary, Anata,” she whispers back, full of love. What a good husband she had.)


	8. What'do we got?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry its been awhile school and work have been hell, but with the quarantine, I haven't had to do any chem research and classes got canceled for another week so I finally have some breathing room to write! Hope ya'll like!
> 
> Please let me know if the bold or the parenthesis work better to section off the smut at the bottom!
> 
> Edit:thank you! parenthesis it is!

Madara held very still under Kawarama’s scrutiny, Hashirama wasn’t home yet, bastard, and Tobirama was setting the table with Itama, which left him in the front room across from a glaring eleven-year-old. Kawarama did not seem to hold anymore kindness for him after their last talk, understandable. But Madara had to try.

He failed. Badly.

The door opened, saving him from trying to engage the boy again.

“Dad!” Hashirama kneels down to catch an excited Kawarama as Itama toddles from the kitchen, squeaking in delight. Hashirama excitedly grabs his children and spins them around. 

“How are my boys? Have you been treating our guest nicely?” Hashirama asks meeting Madara’s curious gaze.

Kawarama sighs, put upon, “Yeah, I guess.” Hashirama laughs at Madara’s indignant face. 

Dinner passes uneventfully. Talk bounces around from Hashirama’s day at work to the boys’ studies until it somehow lands on Madara, who’s wine glass kept getting refilled by his “friend” next to him. He startles, “What?”

Hashirama lets out a boisterous laugh while Tobirama shoots him a pinched expression and the children giggle at his social foux pas. Well at least Kawarama seemed to forget his anger.

Madara tries to discretely observe Tobirama during dinner, and he has to admit, the man has his role down to an art. Setting the table and passing out dinner, stealing a kiss from Hashirama that made Madara want to retch. He cuts up Itama’s dinner with a warm smile and makes sure everyone’s glasses stay full, then slowly clearing the table as they finished, for all intents and purposes, he was the perfect hostess, wife, and mother. 

It was sick. Is this what Hashirama wanted him to see? His brother masquerading as the perfect little housewife out of the 40’s? Madara’s displeasure began to become more noticeable as dinner passed. Hashirama, ever the observant idiot, sent Tobirama to put the children to bed, leaving them alone at the table.

He raises a glass, “My friend, are you alright? Are your worries not eased?” He asks kindly.

Madara tugs at his hair, a bad habit from his childhood days, “Dammit, Hashirama, how can I be?” He has to be careful, he has to put the pressure on him, but not enough to risk the investigation, “Whatever twisted love story you and him have is one thing,” _ a fucked up rape thing_, “But, Hashirama, something came up when we were investigating. We think there may be evidence of your parents’ involvement in possible abuse toward you and Tobirama.”

Madara had spent hours thinking up this cover story, he needed to get Hashirama to talk about his parents without letting him on to their suspicions of his involvement in their death, and because of Dr. Yamanaka’s analysis the possibility they did abuse them was high, he figured it was a good cover story, lies based on a grain of truth and all that.

Before Hashirama can respond, shattering glass echoes from the kitchen, startling both men who rush there in unison. They find Tobirama clutching his bleeding hand close to his chest. Hashirama immediately devolves into an overprotective, doting husband.

Hashirama holds him close, pressing a hand towel against the cuts, and looks apologetically to Madara, “Madara could you get the first aid kit under the sink?”

Madara hands it to Hashirama as Tobirama apologizes for the disturbance and fusses, telling them to go back to dining room, but Hashirama isn’t having it, insisting he will finish the dishes and to go to bed and rest until Tobirama finally acquiesces. 

Hashirama turns to his friend, “It is getting a bit late, my friend, can I see you out?” 

Madara waves him off grumbling about being able to ‘find the too-fancy damn door, you fool’ which earns him a laugh as Hashirama escorts him anyway, inviting him back next week, same time. Madara reluctantly agrees.

As Madara walks down the block trying to clear his mind, he pulls out a shard of the broken cup he pocketed, and holds it up to a streetlight, when no rainbow reflects, he hums, it wasn’t glass, but crystal. They had used glass cups at dinner, which means Tobirama purposely interrupted their conversation when the parents were brought up.

Madara smirked. They’re on the right track.

Madara pockets the shard, and texts Sayoko, they need to take a closer look at the parent’s friends. Every rich bastard he’s ever investigated always knew someone else who was doing the same shit they were, whether its been coke, money laundering, abuse, or trafficking. 

(Tobirama had just finished the stew when Hashirama came home. They had talked about this fantasy a while back, so Tobirama had made sure everything was ready to surprise his husband today.

Hashirama bounced over and wrapped his arms around his adorable wife, she was wearing his _ favorite _ apron. His pants grew tight running his eyes down her figure. Pink, short, and frilly with an adorable cut-out heart shape in the middle and absolutely nothing else. He wasted no time sneaking his hands underneath much to his wife’s delight.

“Tobi-chan~” He grinded his erection against her ass running his hands _everywhere_, grinning wickedly as she moaned under his ministrations, “My lovely wife,” he nibbled her exposed neck, “where are our adorable children?”__

_ _Tobirama smiled back at him, “They’re watching TV upstairs,” he reassured, “We have an hour, Kawarama’s been obsessed with power rangers lately and he’s determined to convert - Anata!” He yelped. Hashirama, assured they wouldn’t be interrupted, had turned off the stove, gently guided his wife to the counter, pulled out his cock, and thrust in three lubed fingers while she talked causing her to bend and grasp at the counter as he prompted her to continue._ _

_ _“What’s wrong dear?” He asked, as if he was not deliberately curling his middle to hit Tobirama’s sweet spot making her whine, “Sweetheart, you know I don’t like to be ignored,” he fake-pouted as Tobirama threw him an incredulous look._ _

_ _“Anata- please!” Hashirama pulled his fingers out entirely, much to her dismay as she turned to him, her apron was disheveled, and a clear tent showed the result of Hashirama’s ministrations. Hashirama pulled away further, enjoying teasing his wife. _ _

_ _“Darling, you have to tell me what you want,” he piously explained._ _

_ _With Hashirama giving her space, Tobirama could finally gather herself, blushing, she asked, “Husband, please fuck me.” _ _

_ _“Nope!” Tobirama looked affronted._ _

_ _“Excuse me?” Hashirama smiled._ _

_ _“I need specifics, darling,” he stepped closer, Tobirama gasped as their members grinded together as Hashirama pushed him against the counter, “I need to know _exactly_ how you want to be fucked.” He said innocently, though there was nothing innocent about his expression as he leaned closer to his wife.___ _

_ _ _ _Ah, Tobirama understood, taking a deep breath, she looked up to meet his eyes, “Anata, bend me over the counter and _take me already_…please.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Hashirama kissed her widely as he finally acquiesced, he bent her over the counter and went to town on her lithe body, thrusting roughly into her welcoming hole, making sure to hit her prostate with each thrust. Tobirama scrambled as she got so _close_ ~___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Hashirama came first, flooding her passage, pulling out despite her whine, Hashirama lifted the apron to admire as proof of his love leaked out down her long, beautiful legs. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hashi, husband, _please _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobirama was a masterpiece, flushed, panting, begging for him. Hashirama relented, he was weak to his wife. Wrapping one large and around her erection and slipping three fingers back in, he reveled in how he could make her fall apart. After they cleaned up the mess, he carried her to the bedroom, despite her protests, they had at least half an hour left and Hashirama was determined to _ ruin _ that apron.)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
